Webber (RoG)
Webber jest postacią dodaną w DLC Panowanie Gigantów. Dostaje on na początku gry dwa mięsa z potwora, które grając nim nie odejmują ani zdrowia, ani poczytalności. Dostaje również pojedyncze jajo pająka. Posiada najmniejszą ilość zdrowia psychicznego wśród postaci, ale ma więcej zdrowia i głodu. Rośnie mu jedwabna broda. Świnie są wobec niego agresywne, jednak może się zaprzyjaźnić z pająkami za pomocą mięsa. Jest on trzecią postacią, której historię ujawniło Klei, zaraz po Wilsonie oraz Maxwellu. Historia Webber był małym chłopcem, który kochał pająki. Pewnego razu wybrał się do lasu. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie, dopóki nie spotkał ogromnego pająka. Początkowa fascynacja przerodziła się w strach, gdy okazało się, że stworzenie chce go zjeść. Po chwili pająk połknął chłopca, jednak nie udało mu się go strawić. Od tej pory żyje jako pół-człowiek pół-pająk. Stąd wzięło się jego przezwisko "niestrawny". Odblokowanie Odblokowanie Webbera jest inne, niż przy pozostałych postaciach. Trzeba zdobyć czaszkę Webbera (rzadki łup z pająka), po czym wykopać grób i wsadzić tam czaszkę. Następnie należy poczekać, aż uderzy w niego piorun, po czym 6 pająków zostanie zespawnowanych z grobu. Nie trzeba ich zabijać, aby odblokować Webbera. Umiejętności 'Zalety' Webber może zapuszczać brodę z jedwabiu, jak Wilson. Może on ściąć ją za pomocą brzytwy lub zapuścić, by zapewnić sobie ochronę przed mrozem . Broda rośnie co 3 dni, a w każdej jej fazie daje kolejno 1, 3 i 6 jedwabiu. Dodatkowo Webber nie traci życia, jedząc trujące pożywienie, jak np. durian, mięso z potwora, czy potworna lazania. Jest on także jedyną postacią, która jest w stanie zjeść skórę świni i króliczy kłębek. Webber porusza się po pajęczynie bez kar prędkości oraz nie alarmuje o tym pająków w kokonie. Ponadto Webber jest w stanie zaprzyjaźnić się z pająkami i używać ich w walce. Webber, dając mięso jednemu z pająków, oswaja go, jak również inne pająki z najbliższego otoczenia. W zakładce struktury może stworzyć na start jajo pająka z 12-tu jedwabi, 6-ciu gruczołów pająka i 6-ciu papirusów. Jest on również w stanie ulepszać gniazda na kolejny poziom za pomocą 5-ciu sztuk jedwabiu. 'Wady' Naturalni wrogowie pająków są także wrogami Webbera, a są to głównie: świnie (co ciekawe może się on nadal wymieniać z królem świń), wielkie króliki i kociszopy. Pająki po wygranej walce będą chciały zjeść nam cały łup w postaci mięsa, jednak nastąpi to z lekkim opóźnieniem - tak, abyśmy byli w stanie zebrać chociaż jakąś jego część. Strategia *Najlepiej jest się osiedlić blisko dużych skupisk pająków, ale nie tuż przy pajęczynie, bo będziemy mieli wtedy problem z rozbudową bazy. *Można wykorzystać brak kary za chodzenie po pajęczynie na swoją korzyść. Podczas polowania na gobblera można zapędzić go w pajęczynę i wtedy można łatwo go dogonić i zabić. Trzeba pamiętać, by zabrać szybko łup, gdyż okoliczne pająki mogą się za niego zabrać. Tej strategii można używać także do polowania na króliki, oraz prawdopodobnie na koalefanta. *Można też wykorzystać to że Webber może jeść mięso z pająków i gdy nie mamy blisko jedzenia można dać pułapki koło kokonu pająków wtedy pająki nie będą nas atakować Ciekawostki *Mówi o sobie w liczbie mnogiej, np. "Zabiliśmy go". Możliwe, że mówi tak z powodu przemiany: jest pół człowiekiem-pół pająkiem, więc może odczuwać swoją dwojaką naturę; *Głos Webbera jest wzorowany na gitarze; *Często wspomina swojego dziadka i innych członków rodziny; *Głowa Webbera ma teksturę podobną do pająka.; *Badając pajęczą królową, Webber mówi: "Mummy-longlegs?", co jest nawiązaniem do gry The Binding Of Isaac; *Pająki mogą z nami podróżować przez tunel robaka; *Zaprzyjaźnione z nami pająki nie będą atakować Chestera; *Pająki nie atakują Glommera, niezależnie od tego, czy są zaprzyjaźnione, czy nie. Może jest to spowodowane tym, że Glommer jest połączeniem pająka i muchy. *Może bez szkód dla zdrowia zjeść szkodliwe pożywienie, jak np. czerwone grzyby, ugotowane zielone grzyby oraz ugotowane niebieskie grzyby, chociaż narzeka przy tym, że "boli go brzuszek"; *Z jego wypowiedzi o czerwonym ptaku można się dowiedzieć, że jego ulubionym kolorem jest czerwony (Red is my favorite colour!); *Komentując wygląd Tam O' Shanter wspomina, że przypomina mu dziadka, co może wskazywać, iż Webber ma szkockie korzenie; *Opisując Silnik Alchemiczny nadmienia, że jego ojciec pracował nad stworzeniem czegoś takiego, co może sugerować, iż jego ojciec był naukowcem, wynalazcą lub alchemikiem; *W jego wypowiedziach przewijają się rockowe motywy muzyczne: **Komentując płomienne berło, mówi: "We didn't start the fire.", co jest nawiązaniem do piosenki Billy'ego Joela o tym samym tytule, **Opisując tulecytową maczugę, używa słów: "We will, we will, smash you!", co jest parafrazą wersu "We will, we will rock you!" z piosenki zespołu Queen, **Charakteryzując popiół, mówi: "Funk to funky.", co jest związane z piosenką Davida Bowiego - Ashes To Ashes ("Ashes to ashes, funk to funky..."). *Mówiąc o spalonym świerku, używa słów: "Only we can prevent forest fires.", nawiązując do kampanii uświadamiającej o zagrożeniach związanych z pożarami lasu, której maskotką był Smokey the Bear; *Analizując statuę Maxwella, mówi: "To ten facet, który obiecał nam pomóc.". Maxwell prawdopodobnie wpędził Webbera do świata Don't Starve, kłamiąc, że może go "uzdrowić" i zmienić z powrotem w chłopca. Potwierdza to też cytat Webbera na temat Maxwella: "Ten dureń nas wykiwał!". *Jeżeli posłużymy się komendami, inne postacie takie jak Wilson, opisując Webbera na Koszmarnym Tronie, mają go za zwierzę, nie człowieka. *Jeżeli zaprzyjaźnimy się wieczorem/nocą z pająkiem, wszystkie pająki z kokonu będącego mieszkaniem pająka będą za nami podążać. (możliwy błąd) Inne *Cytaty Webbera *Ubrania Webbera Galeria RoGWebber.png|Webber ucieka przed Jeleniocyklopem na zimowym zwiastunie Reign of Giants 2014-04-03_00008.jpg|Webber wyskakujący z grobu Pogromca dziadów.png|Webber obok zabitego glommera Webber z lekkim zarostem.png|Webber z lekkim zarostem Webber (DLC) trafiony przez piorun.png|Webber trafiony piorunem Webber (DLC) - Release Trailer.png|Webber przedstawiony w ostatnim zwiastunie DLC Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:DLC